


Calm In The Storm

by TML9115



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TML9115/pseuds/TML9115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is in a foul mood and locks herself in her room, while everyone on the team heeds her warning and leaves her be, Leonard is determined to find out why, even if it means having to break the lock on her door and maybe getting his ass kicked in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written this pairing before but I really enjoy them. Hope that they're not too out of character. I apologize for any grammatical errors in advance. Happy reading!

"Gideon please notify Ms. Lance that dinner is being served." Rip had already attempted reaching her on her comm but it seemed she'd turned that off. Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen or heard from her all day.

"Don't bother Gideon." Jax told the AI before she could follow the captain’s command. "She'll just bite your head off." Jax took his seat at the table. "I don't know what's up with her today." 

"She threaten to kick your ass too?" Ray knew all too well what young Jax had just endured.

Jax nodded. "Yup, she said if I valued my life," 

"You'd better not knock on her door before you even had the chance." Kendra finished. 

"Exactly."

"I've learned to let Sara be when the weather turns." Stein recalled her telling him she could torture someone for days without killing them, while he'd lived a long adventurous life he did not need any added adventure by testing her skills. 

Snart gazed out one of the windows, he hadn't realized it'd been storming. Looking out now he wondered how he'd missed the storm, it was loud enough to wake the dead. He ignored the rest of the team and ate his food in silence. The sooner he finished the sooner he could go check on his assassin friend. He finished his meal and filled his plate with seconds. Without a word he stood up and left the room. 

"What's up with him?" Ray looked after Snart. The rest of the team shrugged, they had a pretty good idea where he was headed, though no one was brave enough to confront him about it. Getting iced was not worth confirming what they already knew. 

"Gideon I need you to unlock Sara's door." Leonard knew to ask Gideon before coming within hearing distance of Sara's room. She could usually hear someone coming from down the hall. 

"Mr. Snart, Ms. Lance has asked not to be disturbed. It is not wise to ignore her request."

"I don't care if she's asked that you keep it locked, she needs to eat." He snapped.

"Mr. Snart." 

"Gideon you either unlock the door or I'll get my gun and freeze the lock, which you'll then have to fix." Snart smirked, he knew he had the AI and if she had the ability to sigh he was sure she'd do so then. He turned the final corner and stopped in front of the door, making sure she heard him before making any attempts of entering her room. After a long minute he pressed on the door panel. 

"You better,"

"Save it Assassin. Your threats don't scare me." He stepped into the room shutting the door behind him. "How can you see anything, mind if I brighten the place up?"

"Would it matter if I said no?" 

"True." He smirked, she had a point. There was no use in asking, he'd just do as he pleased. He used the slider on the panel to slowly dim the lights up, just enough for him to see his surroundings. He set the food on the bedside stand and moved towards the figure huddled in the center of the bed. He’d never seen her look so small, so vulnerable, it startled him. "You know, if you didn't want any of Kendra's casserole you could have just had something else." He sat at the head of her bed, his back against the wall. Sara said nothing for several minutes, she laid her cheek against her knees and just looked at him. He picked up the casserole and held it out to her, when she refused to accept it he shrugged and took a bite. Silence didn't bother him, he'd gotten used it long before he started staking out places before a big heist. The silence continued for several minutes. She pretended he wasn't there and he pretended not to see her flinch every time thunder sounded.

"Len, what are you doing here?" 

Her voice sounded tired. He made sure not to let the worry show on his face. "You've been holed up all day leaving me with the good guys, I can only handler Palmer in small doses." 

"Still doesn't answer my question." She scooted back to sit beside him taking the plate from his hands. He was right, she had been holed up, she hated stormy days. The storm had started early in the morning and with it her nightmares. She had tried to go back to sleep several times only to be woken up by the sounds of her own screams. She took several bites of the casserole before handing the plate back to him. "So?" The way her brows rows meant she wanted the truth this time.

He sighed and put the dish aside. "At the risk of getting my ass kicked,” he paused, “I was worried about you." He didn't look at her as he said this, afraid she’d mistake his worry for pity. He waited for a smart remark or even an 'I'm fine' but neither came. Sara was seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

"Several years ago I got on a boat with Oliver Queen." She started. 

He was familiar with the story but allowed her to continue he was sure there was a lot he didn't know. 

"I shouldn't have been on that boat." She closed her eyes remembering that night. "The storm hit us pretty hard." She took a deep breath trying to ground herself, the sound of thunder outside the ship taking her back to that night. She felt a light hand rest on her thigh, she found the touch to be more calming than she'd expected. "Lightning struck our boat and we hit some rough currents. Next thing I knew I was sliding off the side of the boat. I don't know how long I floated on the piece of debris I was lucky to get my hands on, I just remember."

"The thunder." He finished for her, of course she hated storms, that boat wreck had changed her life. Snart felt like an idiot. He should’ve checked on her sooner. No one was fearless, he should've known something was going on with her. 

"Yeah." She whispered. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, afraid of what she might see so she stared off across the room until movement beside her made her turn her gaze. "What are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." He adjusted the pillow he'd snagged behind his back. His arm settled over her shoulders. He waited for her reaction before relaxing. 

Sara's initial instinct was to pull away, but she found herself soothed by the protective arm around her.

"When we were younger, Lisa would sneak into my room in the middle of the night anytime it stormed." He tightened his hold as another crash of thunder sounded. "She'd run in with her stuffed animal and blanket tucked under her arm, her lips trembling." He smiled thinking of his sister. "I don't know why she brought her blanket since she always ended up stealing mine." He let out a small laugh remembering all the mornings he’d woken up arms wrapped around a stuffed animal, no pillow and nothing but the corner of the bed sheet to cover him while she was curled up in both of their blankets. 

“I like you like this.” Sara mumbled into his shirt.

He’d thought she’d fallen asleep, though by the sound of her voice she wasn’t far from it. “Like how?” He looked down but her eyes had once again closed. 

“Happy.” She whispered. Sara laid her arm across his waist and relaxed further into him. Had she been more awake she’d have seen the surprised look that crossed his face. He hadn’t thought too much of it, he really was happier these days and he was sure it had something to do with the woman wrapped around him. "Lenny." She interrupted his thoughts. 

"Hmm." He hummed.

"Thank you." 

His free hand took the hand she had resting across him giving it a gentle squeeze and brushed his lips across her forehead. "Anytime Assassin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short piece.


End file.
